During the last decade a range of technologies were invented that greatly expanded the scope of cognitive neuroscience. Using new technologies such as functional MRI (fMRI), diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), and transcranial magnetic stimulation (IMS), cognitive neuroscientists can now measure and influence the brain in ways that were previously impossible. During this period of new technologies and ideas, members of the Stanford Psychology Department and our collaborators have established a strong record of theoretical, empirical and clinical investigations of brain function. Here we propose creating a training program designed to educate predoctoral and postdoctoral students in cognitive neuroscience. The curriculum combines cognitive neuroscience theories, tools and applications. The program will train a new generation of students who will advance our understanding and treatment of mental health disorders. The training program is based on a rigorous curriculum in which students acquire a broad background in theories of cognitive neuroscience. They are also trained in the fundamentals various modern imaging technologies, including fMRI, DTI, TMS, MR-Spectroscopy and EEG. The program provides access to these tools in a structured environment so that trainees can understand the signals acquired with these different methods. As trainees develop their skills, they will participate in advanced seminars that encourage them to develop new theories, create new tools, and apply these theories and tools in the clinic. The training program is designed to serve the broad and complex NIMH mission, spanning scientific Discovery and application. The goal of our program is to inspire students to advance our understanding of brain, behavior, and psychological disorders. By communicating the remarkable opportunities and establishing a training environment that makes these opportunities available, we believe we can attract the best and the brightest individuals to research careers that serve the NIMH objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable]